Turn Around, KC
by wowlovely
Summary: As Eli/Clare share there first kiss in the library, K.C. is studying with Drew just outside. What would happen if K.C. just happened to turn around? *EDIT: Sequel has been posted, called 'To Get Closure'- in the Eli/Clare section*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Degrassi Fanfiction, I hope I got both KC and Eli in character, especaily Eli, he was difficult. So, My sister (and I) love All Falls Down (1) with Eli/Clare's first real kiss. I know I'm not the only one who found it ironic that KC was right in front of the window. SO, this is bacicly would I though (or more wished) would happened. Enjoy. **

* * *

K.C. tapped his pencil irritably on his textbook. Drew has begged him to help his study for their upcoming exam, but all Drew was doing was looking a Bianca with such avidity. Alli wouldn t be pleased.

K.C.'s eyes wandered around, looking for a distraction from his failed tutoring attempt. He turned around, looking through the window behind him, and into the library. He found a distraction.

Clare Edwards. Loyal, honest- and his ex-girlfriend. KC. finally had a chance to appreciate her appearance without Jenna whining at him over his shoulder. Although he missed her long, wavy blonde hair, K.C. had to admit her new short, dark cut did suit her. K.C. admired how her short locks accented her stunningly blue eyes.

K.C. was knocked out of his reprieve when he noticed something- or rather someone, who was talking to Clare. The guy wore dark clothes, and seemed to have a smug look plastered permanently on his face. K.C vaguely recalled seeing this guy hanging out with Clare, and Drew's step-brother a lot. _'why would she hang out with someone who seems so dark and mysterious?'_ K.C thought. _'Clare is the exact opposite of him- happiness and light.'_ K.C. noticed how bright Clare s eyes became, as she continued a conversation with this goth kid. She looked so happy. It didn t make any sense.

_'Does she could she like him?'_ K.C. silently asked himself, before giving his head a shake at the thought. Clare was still pining over him, right? Waiting for the moment where Jenna and him broke up?

K.C let out a huge gasp, as Eli planted his lips on Clare s. Drew broke contact with Bianca, turning around to see what K.C was starring at. Drew grinned, watching as Clare began to kiss Eli back, and turned to K.C. "Adam tells me they flirt constantly." Drew told him. "Looks like their finally together."

K.C. gave a small grunt, but continued to glare fixedly at Clare and Eli, until the broke apart. "Well," Drew said, standing up, giving K.C. a slightly confused look. "I'm gonna go find Alli before the exam." He then left without another word.

K.C. bearly recognized Drew leaving. All he could feel was the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn t be... _jealous?_

K.C.'s head snapped up, as he saw Eli walk past him. Before he could think of any other options, or fully process what was happening, he stood up and called down to Eli s retreating figure. "Hey!"

Eli turned around, raising and eyebrow up at K.C., and then asked, "Are you speaking to me?"

K.C. walked up to him, until they were face-to-face. "Yeah!" K.C. spat. "I want to know what the hell you think you re doing, kissing Clare. You have no right!"

Eli snorted. "'_no right_.' What is she- an object?"

"Stay away from her!" K.C. threatened, narrowing his eyes.

Eli raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips. "And just what right do you have to her, or to threaten me?"

"I'm her ex-boyfriend." K.C. told him, a slight smile on his lips.

This only seemed to make Eli more smug. "mmhmm." Eli said, nodding his head mockingly. "Do you understand what that means? _Ex-boyfriend_. So, you re no longer dating her."

"And you are?" K.C. snarled.

"I like Clare." Eli said simply. "And if we decide to date, it is no concern of yours." Eli turned around, beginning to leave.

"You know she wears a purity ring- right?" K.C yelled after him, in a last desperate attempt, his tone coming out harsh.

Eli turned around, facing K.C. again. Anger flashed in his eyes, as he spoke in a dangerously low voice. "You re despicable!" Eli spat. "I respect Clare s beliefs- unlike you. If you took your mind out of the gutter for one minute you d notice Clare s amazing personality, or how her heart is always in the right place."

K.C. starred, with a bewildered expression during Eli's monologue. Eli then turned and walked down the hallway, until he suddenly came to a stop. He faced K.C. and told him, "You know what; it s a good thing you and Clare broke up."

K.C. knotted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"She would ve realized she is way too good for you anyway." Eli concluded, a grin tugging on his lips, as he left K.C. standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, This is my first Degrassi fanfic, so reviews are welcomes, including feedback, good or bad. I am really intriged by a KC/Eli confrontation, but I doubt I'll get one this season. Anyway, I'll leave you with how pumped I am for Love Lockdown on friday- Eli's back, I mean, Much Music gave him his own promo. Well, I've blabbed for long enough- so review please. :)**


	2. Sequel?

_Sorry, I haven't updated this story (yet), this is only an authors note. _

So I'm really proud at how this story has turned out, and I'm surprised about how much feedback I've gotten, it makes me feel very good :)

Anyways, when I posted this, I had no thoughts about continuing it; it was a one shot. But almost everyone who reviewed said/thought I was gunna continue. I got some interesting ideas, such as Vegas night, but with a Eli VS KC twist, or a fight of somekind.

I don't see myself being able to write any of these ideas, but I have another one in mind. **So there will in fact, be a sequel to this story**. It should be up soon, since I'm almost finished writing it, and It'll be up in the _Clare/Eli_ section btw.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and author/story alert listings.

**~DivaDirector**


End file.
